The present invention relates to devices and methods for mounting ceiling fans and other large and heavy electrical fixtures to sloped ceilings. More particularly, the present invention describes a mounting block that includes an integral electrical junction box for completing wiring connections, fasteners held in temporary storage locations for the purpose of securing the mounting block to a structural support, and fasteners held in temporary storage locations for the purpose of securing an electrical fixture to the mounting block.
Recently, in the hardware and construction industry, it has become desirable to include fasteners with each separate device used. Electrical mounting devices such as outlet boxes for example, are supplied by the manufacturer with fasteners attached to each separate device. This allows a hardware outlet to display and market a total package to the consumer, freeing the consumer from separately finding and purchasing the fasteners required to complete the job. It also eliminates the time and effort required for the consumer to locate the correct bin and obtain the correct fastener. By supplying the correct fasteners with each device, both the homeowner and professional installers are freed of the task of locating fasteners at the time of installation. Prepackaged fasteners therefore are very convenient and desirable in modern construction or remodeling projects.
One application that would benefit from prepackaged fasteners includes those homes and commercial buildings that include sloped ceilings. It is a common desire to hang electrical fixtures such as lights and fans from the sloped ceiling. Although many mounting devices have been proposed for this task, they typically do not include prepackaged fasteners as part of the mounting device. This forces the installer to obtain the fasteners separately and have them ready at the time of installation. In addition, if the fasteners are not conveniently located with the mounting device, it becomes quite tedious for an installer to hold the mounting device overhead while inserting a fastener, thread the fastener into a support structure, and tighten the fastener therein enough to secure the device to the structure.
Several manufacturers have sought to include fasteners with the mounting device by packaging the device in a container, such as a box, and including the fasteners in a separate container within the box, such as a plastic bag. This solves the problem of obtaining the fasteners separately, but is undesirable as the packaging adds to the cost of the device and the fasteners are not held in a location convenient to the job. The installer must typically remember to remove the bag of fasteners and carry it with the device to the installation site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,223 to Kerr, Jr. (hereinafter the ""223 patent) provides a device for mounting ceiling-suspended electrical fixtures to a sloped ceiling that includes prepackaged fasteners. This disclosure proposes either a pair of transversely extending narrow grooves or bosses that cooperate with semi-circular dependent posts to store mounting screws during shipment and until ready for use. As the screws of the ""223 patent have very limited surface contact with the surrounding structure, the frictional fit is limited and therefore the mounting screws can easily be jarred loose during shipment. It therefore becomes necessary to wrap the mounting assembly or provide an outer package to hold the mounting screws inside the assembly during storage and shipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,883 to Gretz, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, therefore proposed a mounting assembly that included extended recesses and apertures the purpose and utility of which was to provide a location for the placement of mounting bolts or screws during shipment and prior to installation. As stated in this disclosure, the inclusion of mounting bolts or screws, frictionally engaged in apertures assures the immediate availability of such fasteners at the appropriate time to the installation process.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/017,571, filed Oct. 22, 2001 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, proposed a mounting assembly for a level ceiling including a junction box and at least one holster included with the box. The holster comprised an integral tubular projection from the box with the tubular projection open to and communicating with the interior volume at a first end joining the box and either open or closed at a second end away from the box. This disclosure therefore proposed an electrical device mounting assembly that provided prepackaged fasteners. The prepackaged fasteners are provided in temporary storage receptacles during storage and shipment of the box. At the assembly site, the fasteners are typically moved to the appropriate location for anchoring the box.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/012,584, filed Nov. 7, 2001, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/287,088, filed Nov. 4, 2002, both incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, provided an L-shaped mounting assembly for flush mounting on a level rafter. The mounting assemblies included integral holsters as temporary storage locations for fasteners during storage and shipment. The holsters provide a temporary storage location for the fasteners, protect their ends while storing them therein, and hold the fasteners securely until they are purposely removed by the user.
Although the above referenced inventions and disclosures provide various mounting assemblies, they do not provide an adequate prepackaged mounting assembly for a sloped ceiling including an arrangement for temporary storage of fasteners. What is therefore needed to overcome deficiencies in the prior art is a prepackaged mounting assembly for mounting electrical fixtures on sloped ceilings.
The mounting assembly of the present invention will therefore include all required mounting fasteners with the assembly.
The mounting assembly will furthermore provide a means of holding the fasteners very securely, so that there will be no loss or displacement of fasteners during storage or shipment.
The mounting assembly will hold the fasteners in a manner that the ends of the fasteners are protected during storage and shipment.
The present invention therefore provides a mounting assembly that does not require separate packaging enclosing it or enclosing fasteners provided separately with the assembly.
The present invention will furthermore provide a mounting block including an integral junction box for wiring connections.
The mounting assembly of the present invention also provides an assembly that allows easy mounting of electrical fixtures to sloped ceilings.
These, and other advantages will be apparent to a person skilled in the art by reading the attached description along with reference to the attached drawings.
According to the present invention, there is provided a mounting assembly for securing an electrical fixture, such as a ceiling fan, light fixture, or similar device to a sloped ceiling. The mounting assembly includes two embodiments, one for use with a cathedral ceiling and one for use with a vaulted ceiling. The mounting assembly includes a box having an open top, a closed bottom, a side wall, and an electrical wiring enclosure integral with the closed bottom. Provided with the box are integral holsters for temporary storage of threaded fasteners. The electrical enclosure includes a top wall having a seat thereon for flush fitting against an appropriate brace and an initial fastening screw partially secured in a boss below the seat. The box is secured to a brace using the initial fastening screw, the brace is secured to an overhead rafter on a sloped ceiling, and an electrical fixture installed to the mounting assembly by removing the threaded fasteners from their respective holsters and securing them through the bracket of the electrical fixture and into the brace.